Crazy Beautiful
by brucas025
Summary: Brooke Davis is the girl every girl wants to be and every guy wants to be with. VERY MATURE, you'll DEFINITELY want to read. Rate and Review! Eventually BRUCAS!
1. Gimme More

Brooke Davis was the kind of girl everyone wanted to be. She had velvety long chocolate colored hair and hazel eyes with gold specks that glittered in the light. Her dimples formed small valleys on each side of her face and they were constantly present since she was _always_ smiling. Her body was curvaceous and she looked good in any clothing you put her in. She could've come to school wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt with her hair pulled back messily and no make up, and boys would still want her and girls would still want to _be_ her.

But Brooke Davis would _never_ dare to go out like that.

She wasn't the brightest star in the sky, but being the captain of the Raven's cheerleading squad wasn't rocket science. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she could easily snag any guy she wanted. And she did. Every weekend, Brooke woke up with a _serious _hangover and a different boy's arm around her.

That was just how she did things.

Girls envied her. You could almost see them turn green as she walked by smiling. The halls were Brooke's runway and _damn straight_ all of Tree Hill high school knew it. Jealous whispers began to circulate whenever she walked into a room, but in true Brooke Davis fashion, she'd just laugh and talk about how crazy the last party she attended was with her friends.

Brooke Davis's friends were ones not to be fucked with.

First of, there was Peyton Sawyer. Twisted and insecure with her platinum blonde short locks, Peyton and Brooke had been a duo since kindergarten when Brooke had helped Peyton do her makeup for the school play. Yes, she had gone a _little _crazy on the blue eye shadow, but that was Brooke for you. While Peyton was moody, Brooke was cheery. When Peyton spent her weeknights drawing, Brooke spent them picking up guys at a bar. They were complete opposites, and maybe that's why they worked. One blonde, one brunette. The social butterfly, the loner. Peyton didn't have a boyfriend, and maybe it was best since her motto was "People always leave." But if _your_ biological mom _and_ step-mom died, along with the fact that you rarely saw your dad due to work _and_ the love of your life had to leave his hometown to run from his child's psychotic mother, you'd be pretty fucked up too.

But, despite their differences, they just clicked.

And then there was Haley James-Scott. She had come onto the scene recently due to her marriage (junior year of course, in true 'Naley' fashion) to Nathan Scott, varsity basketball player. Haley was the mother of the group. She kept their heads on straight and picked up the pieces when everything fell apart. Even when things were rough with Nathan (because even the most _perfect_ relationships had their downs), Haley still had time to help with any problems: math or personal. Whether it was your boyfriend or your calculus, Haley was the dependable one.

Then came the vixen of the group; Rachel Gatina. Rachel was a more malicious version of Brooke, but she had been cleaning up her act. The former coke-snorting-malicious-bitchy party girl was turning herself into someone better due to… love. Marvin "Mouth" McFadden had finally had the balls to ask her out on a date. Ever since then, the two were always together and Rachel finally realized what love was.

They were a quad, and they knew it. The whole school knew it. Hell, the whole _town_ knew it. When these four girls showed up to a party together, you knew you were in trouble. Who could resist Brooke Davis and her gorgeous friends?

_No one_, that's who.

But as Brooke put on her mascara in her bathroom's mirror, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt so distant from her friends lately. They all seemed to have their own things going on. Nathan and Haley were attached at the hip, which Brooke understood. They _were_ married. And her partner in crime, Rachel, was finding the 'meaning of life,' as Brooke liked to call it, with her first _real_ boyfriend. But Brooke understood that too. It was _love_. And Peyton had been with her dad since he was only home for a month.

So, Brooke finished putting on her make up and grabbed her cell phone, keys and purse and headed out to the party of the weekend solo.

Her shiny red Mercedes, a guilt gift from her rarely present parents, sat idly in her long driveway reflecting small shards of light from different directions. She clicked the doors opened with one fell swoop and soon found herself driving up the winding Tree Hill roads. She turned up the music to drown out the silence in the car. It was unusual for her to be alone and she didn't like the feeling. She had always had someone around with her whether it be the four nanny's that raised her, her "quad" or one of the many boys she'd slept with in her time.

Yes, life was good for Brooke Davis.

As she pulled up to a large house a few minutes later, she immediately heard the noise coming from the backyard. She parked her car a little down the block knowing that she'd probably be driven by **[insert name of boy-toy of the night here** in the morning to come pick it out since she'd slept at his house.

That's just how it went.

She stepped out of the car clad in a tight fitting pair of dark skinny jeans, red heels and a white v-neck shirt. Plain, yes, but she looked phenomenal. Her hair sat in loose curls cascading across her shoulders. She checked herself in the side-view mirror of her car one last time before heading to where the party was taking place.

The backyard was luscious green due to the recently ending summer. There was a small deck that had been altered into an alcoholic's dream. A makeshift bar was set up. Three long tables had been set up across the deck and every type of vodka, rum and whiskey you could name sat primly with red cups stacked infinitely. Not to mention the two kegs to each side of the extended table. It was _definitely _a huge party. The lawn was packed with teens holding cups filled with strongly mixed drinks while others mixed _stronger_ ones by the "bar." A few people had set themselves up in a corner of the yard with a bong and people were taking turns hitting it.

Brooke had never been a marijuana girl, so she headed straight to the bar, strutting her stuff as she walked. She felt a few eyes on her and as she reached the bar, some of her peers cleared a small space for her.

She began pouring a drink happily as she swung her hips to the music someone had begun playing from their iPod speakers.

She felt someone approach her to her right and she looked over. _You're the lucky winner for tonight, buddy,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the boy. He was tall with brown hair. He ran his fingers through the locks to push it out of his face and then smiled at her. He had the most gorgeous eyes. His left one was completely blue while his right one split diagonally in a perfectly straight line, the upper half being blue and the bottom half being brown.

"Making something for me, I assume," Brooke flirted as she moved closer toward him.

"Depends… do you like strong drinks?" he said locking his eyes with hers.

"I like everything strong," she said as he handed the cup to her. She kept her eyes firmly on his as she took a sip. He was right, it _was_ strong. But nothing she couldn't handle.

"You like it?" he said as he began mixing his own drink.

"I like _you_," she said moving closer to him. Their thighs grazed each other as he looked down at her, her head slightly cocked back.

"I'm Chris."

"Brooke Davis," she said in her provocative voice. "Wanna get to know each other better?"

"Does it involve being alone with you?" he replied, flirting back, with a cocked eyebrow.

Brooke nodded slowly as if to tease him. And with that, he offered her his hand. She placed her hand into it slowly and felt his large, smooth skin engulf her own.

He led her into the house slyly, trying not to draw attention. They weren't supposed to go in the house, but Brooke Davis rarely followed the rules. It was almost pitch black inside, the only light coming from the occasional window, as they slowly cascaded up the staircase. Brooke squeezed his hand tightly to show her anticipation and Chris began walking faster.

They finally reached the hallway that contained the bedrooms. After checking the first two rooms, they finally reached what looked like a guest room on their third try. Brooke immediately stepped ahead of Chris and pulled him in slowly. Once he was in, she leaned up against the door and pulled him close to her. He rested on hand on the door and one hand on the waist of her jeans as he slowly pressed his warm lips onto hers.

They began kissing more passionately, his tongue caressing hers fiercely. His hand began wandering from her waist band to the hem of her shirt. He slowly inched up underneath it as she placed a hand on his back pulling him in closer.

He kissed her harder and Brooke moaned in bliss. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking them apart momentarily.

"The bed," Brooke whispered breathlessly during the interim.

Chris nodded rapidly as she ushered him toward the edge of the bed. She pushed him down and smiled at him seductively.

Her shirt was now completely off, left astray on the floor near the door. She slowly unbuttoned her jeans letting him watch with hungry eyes. He reached out to bring her closer, but she just shook a finger at him. She shimmied off the jeans completely now, leaving her in a barely-there thong and bra. Chris began pulling his own shirt off in anticipation, never veering his eyes from her tempting body. She reached over and unbuttoned his pants particularly slowly to keep him excited. Once she reached his boxers, she immediately saw the rather _large_ indication of his stimulation.

He pulled her into him, unable to contain himself anymore. He kissed her fervently, his hand on the back of her head pulling her as close to him as possible. She pulled back reluctantly, only to slowly unhook her bra and he watched as it slowly drooped off her revealing her chest. He reached a solitary hand out to cup one in his hand and she moaned as she grabbed his wrist. She led his hand to her silk thong and ran it over the thin string. He grabbed it and slowly eased the right side down before going for the left. She pulled the panties off completely and discarded them onto the floor across the room. His hand lingered on her hip bone and slowly he eased it to where she wanted him to be. He looked up at her, unsure if this was what she wanted. She nodded at him and kissed him softly, as if reassuring him. He slowly slid a finger into her, rubbing slowly at first.

She let another small moan break away from her at the initial thrill. She leaned in and kissed him, her tongue begging for entrance as her tongue pried his lips opened carefully. He pulled down his boxers, the only article of clothing separating them, with his free hand. The other hand rubbed her, moving faster with each passing second. She felt as if she was going to burst any moment as she suppressed her cries of pleasure. She hungrily kissed him and he began rubbing harder, his fingers easing in and out of her.

Unable to take anymore, she pushed him backwards and straddled him. Feeling him enter her was bliss. His hips grinded against her as sweat began beading on both of their heads. He grabbed her ass and pressed himself further into her.

"Harder," she urged him loudly while emitting a loud moan. His eyes closed in ecstasy as she ran his hands over his body. He felt amazing inside of her and she was going to enjoy every last second of it. He gripped the small of her back as he felt her reach her orgasm, and his soon followed.

They both collapsed onto the bed, the smell of sex lingering in the air. He ran a moist hand over her stomach up to her breasts and rubbing them affectionately. They both breathed heavily, their chests heaving as they each tried to catch their breath. Chris let out a content sigh as Brooke turned onto her side to face him. She rested her hand on her elevated palm. Her hair was messy and small strands stuck to the side of her face.

_Damn, she is _gorgeous Chris thought to himself. Brooke smiled at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's on your mind?" she said as she reached her idle hand out to finger the small shell hemp necklace he donned around his tanned neck.

He rolled onto his side to face her, elevating his face in the same way she had her own.

"Come stay at my place for the night," he said in his sexy voice.

And that was just how Brooke Davis's life worked.


	2. You Really Got Me

Brooke awoke early the next morning, Chris's muscular arm wrapped around her. She yawned and in his sleep, Chris retracted his arm and turned the opposite way, to face the wall. Brooke chuckled lightly as he snored and then slowly rose out of bed. She looked out the small window of his apartment's bedroom to see the sun sitting quite low in the sky, signaling how early she had gotten up.

Brooke had never been an early riser, but she also hadn't been drunk last night. Her head felt light for once, and no hangover taunted her. But, as she ran her hands through her tangled hair, she remembered how she _had_ spent her sober night.

She walked out of the room closing the door behind her gently. She walked into the main room of the apartment where a fit male was sitting at the small kitchen table. Brooke had gotten a glimpse of him last night, when Chris had brought her home. He had quickly introduced the blonde as his roommate, Lucas, and at the time, Brooke was too consumed with Chris's body to really care.

Silently, she crept into the room. She could only see part of his face, but he was definitely cute. Assuming he hadn't seen her or heard her enter the room, she decided to make small talk.

"Wow, two attractive boys in one night? _I am good_," she smiled as he turned around.

Yep. That was Brooke Davis's idea of 'small talk.'

He turned around to face her and smiled warmly.

"From the sounds of last night, you _are_ good," Lucas chuckled. Brooke's face flushed slightly in embarrassment, but nothing she hadn't been through before.

She had learned that mornings were definitely the most awkward part of the random-sex-with-random-guys thing, but she had long ago learned how to solve that problem.

"What can I say? I have a unique effect on the male species," she shrugged nonchalantly. Lucas let out another small laugh causing Brooke to smile widely.

"Mind if I join ya?" she asked in her cheeriest voice.

"Not at all," he said. He reached over to the chair next to him and pulled it out from under the table. Brooke slipped into it quickly, a smile still playing on her face. She didn't know why she was smiling more than she usually did right now, but after last night, she wasn't surprised. Even though Chris wasn't there…

"So, why are you up so early? A night like that would definitely wear me out," Lucas said as he continued reading his newspaper.

"I actually don't even know. But _clearly_ it knocked that roommate of yours out cold," she said cocking her left eyebrow. She nodded toward the door of Chris's bedroom where low snores could be distinguished. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"So, what's for breakfast, buddy boy?" she asked.

"Well…" he started reluctantly not wanting to make breakfast for _his roommate's _guest.

Brooke knew what he was thinking, but she was _starving_. She put on her cutest face and pouted her infamous pout, and with that, Lucas was sold.

"I was thinking eggs," he sighed, knowing he was defeated, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth despite the fact that he'd have to cook.

"That's what I thought," she said with pride. She had wiped the pout off her face and it now her mouth returned to its usual smiling form.

Lucas shook his head playfully as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Brooke sat at the table, staring at him. He was _extremely_ hot, but in a different way than Chris. Chris was Abercrombie model-esque while Lucas was bad-boy hot. His hair was messily poking out in different directions, but it looked sexy on him. He was sexy, bottom line.

Brooke got up and walked over to where Lucas was cracking eggs.

"Let me help!" Brooke said happily as she bounced next to him.

"Okay, I'll do eggs, you do toast. The bread is in that basket over there and the toaster is over," he pointed to the other side of the counter, "there."

Brooke saluted him. "You got it, captain!" Lucas laughed as she strutted over to the bread basket. She pulled four slices out of the plastic bag and made her way to the toaster. It was one of those toasters that didn't have slots for the bread, but rather, it had a tray that made it into a mini-oven type appliance.

She looked over at Lucas who was diligently pouring eggs into a small steaming pan. She didn't want to interrupt him by telling him how she wasn't sure how to work the contraption in front of her, so she just shrugged and figured she'd discover how to work it on her own.

She opened the toaster and pulled out the tray. She placed the bread into it forming two stacks of two since four slices didn't fit all the way across the tray. She inserted the tray back into the toaster and closed it. She turned the knob to the "high" setting and smiled, satisfied with her work.

"Toast is set," she smiled at Lucas when he turned to face her.

"Okay, that's the extent of my help. I _am_ the guest," she winked at him as she slid back into her seat at the table. Lucas let out a small laugh.

"Okay, just relax; _I'll _do all the work."

"Sounds good to me," Brooke said as she watched him cook. _He even looks good from behind_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, he stopped stirring the eggs and whiffed the air.

"Do you smell that?"

Brooke mimicked him and took a sniff of the air herself.

"Yeah, it kinda smells like something's burn—… _Uh _oh!" Brooke said as her eyes fell on the toaster. A small stream of smoke was coming out of it.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled as he unplugged the toaster. He grabbed a towel and swatted at the smoke before slowly opening the toaster. A thick sheet of smoke engulfed him and he coughed. He looked inside to see two piles of blackened toast.

"You piled them up!" Lucas said, facing Brooke.

"They didn't all fit!" she protested.

Lucas threw the tray, with the toast on it, into the sink and ran cold water over it. That's when he realized he had left the eggs unattended.

He quickly rushed over to the panned. The eggs looked fine from what he could see, but as he went to flip them over, he discovered the bottom was black and sticking to the pan.

"I guess that means we're both not becoming chefs!" Brooke said, trying to suppress her laughter. Lucas looked at her angrily, which only caused Brooke to fall into a fit of hysterics. Lucas shut the flame off beneath the eggs and wiped his forehead. It _was_ kind of funny, he had to admit.

He let Brooke's laughter pull him in and he began laughing as well.

"I guess we're having bagels for breakfast," Brooke said as their giggling started ending. Lucas was now sitting in the chair next to her.

Lucas felt his stomach begin to grumble. "Yeah, I'll get on that right now," he said as he stood up.

"I'll come," Brooke said getting up as well.

"What about Chris?"

Brooke contemplated for a moment. "I don't think he'll care. It's not like last night meant anything," she said and shrugged. Lucas nodded and grabbed his keys off the coffee table in their living room.

They both walked out of the apartment, the door slamming behind them. They got into Lucas's car and began driving.

"I know somewhere we can get a really good breakfast if you don't mind sitting down and eating?" Lucas said as they made their way up the road into town.

"Nope, I don't mind at all," Brooke said as she smiled at him. He couldn't help but notice how truly _beautiful_ she was. Her hair was pulled back sloppily, but she was still magnificent. He turned his attention back to the road as they finally reached the block he was looking for.

"You're gonna love this place," Lucas said as he pulled into a parking spot. He turned off the ignition and they both stepped out of the car.

The sign outside the small place read _Karen's Café_. Brooke had heard of it but never actually eaten there. Lucas stepped ahead of her and in true gentleman fashion, opened the door for her.

"Why thank you, Prince Charming," she teased as she walked inside. He followed her, his hand on the small of her back. She felt a tingling sensation run through her body at this small touch, but she ignored it.

They sat down at a booth designed to fit two people.

"Give me a minute," Lucas said as he walked over to the café's counter. Brooke sat in the booth as she looked over the menu indecisively.

She sighed as she gave up on deciding what she wanted. She looked over at the counter where Lucas was talking to a middle-aged woman. They chatted for a few more moments as Brooke watched. Lucas kissed the woman's cheek as he walked back toward the booth.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked as he sat back down across from her.

"My mom. She owns this place," he said proudly.

"No way, that's so cool," she commented. The place was very hip. It was set up with different quotes and pictures collaged messily all over the place.

"My best friend, Peyton, would _love_ this," she thought aloud.

"Yeah, it's very funky. My kinda place," he agreed. "Did you decide what you want?"

"Uh…" Brooke started as she fumbled with the menu.

"Okay, good, 'cause I sort of ordered for us, if you don't mind," Lucas said reaching for her menu. He closed it back up and placed it to the side of the table with his own.

"I'm not really sure if I should trust your food skills after our little incident this morning," she said wagging a finger at him.

Lucas laughed lightly. "Happy you don't mind," he smirked.

They each ate their food slowly due to the excessive amount of conversation they engaged themselves in. Lucas was 19, in his sophomore year of college. He went to Tree Hill Community College since he didn't like leaving his mom and younger sister without a man around. His uncle Keith died when he was 17 and he was the fatherly figure of his family since his legitimate dad was an asshole. He wanted to be a writer.

He and Chris knew each other from summer camp when they were younger. Chris had decided to go to UNC and commuted there during the week from their apartment. Lucas had an on-and-off girlfriend. He wasn't sure if it was even worth it.

Brooke had told him about cheerleading and her love of clothing. She waved a hand dismissively when he asked about her love life saying simply, with a small giggle, "When you look like this, why have a boyfriend when you can have the whole school?" She told him about her three best friends and how she felt like they were drifting apart lately.

Before they knew what was happening, Karen was shooing them out saying they had to get ready for the lunch rush. Brooke and Karen introduced themselves and Karen immediately was drawn to Brooke's bubbly personality. She held Lucas back as Brooke began to walk out of the café.

"Keep that girl around," she said before pushing him out the door.

The drive home was filled with Brooke's laughter and her singing to the songs on the radio.

When the new Britney Spears song came on, she went on into a ten minute rant on how it "sucked that she was clearly a big time drug addict" and she how Britney was corrupting her children more than Brooke had ever corrupted anyone. Lucas listened to her opinions on everything, laughing at her outlandish statements.

They finally pulled back up to the apartment, each of them sighing in content as they got out of the car. It had been a nice morning.

Lucas unlocked the door of the apartment and the two stepped in. Brooke wasn't sure why she had come back to Chris's and his place, whether it was to spend more time to Lucas or to see Chris's chiseled body again, but she didn't care.

Chris turned around from his spot on the couch.

"Hm. How kind of you two to return so promptly," he sneered before turning back around to face the TV.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas. "Men," she mouthed as she walked toward Chris's spot on the couch. Lucas shook his head as he went to the kitchen and placed a brown bag of extra food into the refrigerator.

"Baby, don't be mad at me," she pouted. "I was bored and hungry and Lucas and I fucked up making breakfast _here_, so we just ran and got food," Brooke said sidling up to him. Chris sighed as he put an arm around her shoulders. "Why would I come back if I didn't wanna see you and your _sexy_ body?"

"Truth, truth," he smiled at her. "Do you have anything to do today?"

"Nope," Brooke said. Lucas watched the two snuggled up on the couch and felt a tinge of jealousy. He had to leave.

"I'm going out for a while," Lucas announced gathering his keys once again.

Brooke turned around from the couch. "Wait! Give me your number! We need to do breakfast… er, breakfast and practically lunch, again!" Brooke pulled her cellphone from the pocket of her sweatpants and threw it at him. He caught it easily and punched in his phone number and saved it. He couldn't help but notice Chris's displeased look, but it had been _Brooke's_ idea to take his number, so it wasn't his fault.

Lucas walked out of the house leaving Chris and Brooke alone to do… well, he didn't want to think about what they'd be doing.


	3. Too Many Lovers

The car came to a slow halt as Chris pulled up the curb. They were at the house where the party had been last night, and Brooke had, _as usual_, left her car. They came to a full stop and Brooke began to unbuckle.

"This was fun," she said, giving him a small seductive smile.

"More than fun…" he said looking into her hazel eyes. He smirked at her and she realized this is why she loved her walls sometimes. She'd never see this guy again, and maybe it was for the better.

"I hope I can see you again," he said suddenly, his face becoming serious.

Brooke gulped uneasily and pushed a fake smile. "Yeah, hopefully. Well, I gotta go! Call me!" she said before darting out of the car.

Okay, so maybe she _would_ see him again.

She walked toward her car a few feet up, but not without Chris realizing he didn't have her phone number. He got out of the car and ran up to her.

"I don't have your number. I wanna call you, babe," he said as he pulled out his phone. Brooke gulped again and restlessly punched her number in. She smiled at him again and stepped into her car. She rolled the window down.

"Bye," she said as she began to drive.

"Bye!" he called after her before stepping into his own car.

Brooke drove for a few minutes before she got bored of being alone. She wondered if Chris would actually end up calling her and although she didn't mind if she did, she'd prefer if he didn't… unless it was a booty call. Otherwise, he wasn't her type.

_But Brooke, what guy is?_

She made a U-turn and decided to go hang out with Peyton for a little while. For some reason, she wanted to tell her the details of her time with… Lucas. He was such a cool guy and she definitely wanted to hang out with him again, with Chris or without Chris in the picture.

She pulled up to Peyton's house and stepped out of the car. She adjusted her t-shirt so that Larry Sawyer, Peyton's dad, wouldn't give her the usual "Brooke, if you dress like that, boys are going to think you're promiscuous" speech.

She opened the door without knocking or ringing the bell since you never had to at the Sawyer house. She walked up the staircase and toward her best friend's room.

"Peyton!" she said happily as she walked in. She and Peyton hadn't talked in a few days due to many circumstances (Chris and Papa Sawyer) and she was looking forward to seeing her best friend.

"Hey girlie," Peyton said as she spun around on her computer chair to face Brooke. Brooke plopped herself down across Peyton's queen sized bed.

"So wanna hear a secret? I'll tell ya… I was with _the_ hottest guy _ever_ last night and today," Brooke announced proudly. "Don't give me that look P Sawyer!" she said to Peyton seeing her roll her eyes. "This one was _above_ even Brooke Davis standards."

"Gimme the dirty deats," Peyton asked as she collapsed backwards next to Brooke on the bed.

"His name was Chris and oh my, was this boy _fine_." Brooke fanned her face to prove her point. "We maybe fucked four times in the span of 3 hours, and then fucked again after I went out to lunch with his _amazing_ roommate, Lucas."

"Ooh la la!" Peyton said and hit her playfully with a pillow. "But _why_ may I ask were you out with his _roommate_? One boy not enough?" she teased.

"It's not like that! I was hungry, we tried… and failed, may I add… at making breakfast while Chris was still sleeping… I woke up so early, Peyt! You would never believe it… So, anyway, _Lucas_ took me to his mom's café. You know Karen's Café? She owns that! And he's _hilarious_ and smart and so funny and we just didn't stop talking the whole time we were together. And obviously, I got his number," she said giddily.

"Sounds like you had more fun with this roommate of his…" Peyton said furrowing her brow.

"Duh Peyton, that's because I _talked_ to Lucas. Chris was more like… well every other guy I know and sleep with! Lucas and I _bonded_," she rolled her eyes to show how obvious the situation was.

"Bonded as in… you'll call him and have him in bed _next _time you hang out?" Peyton said seriously. As much as she loved her best friend, Peyton couldn't help but worry about her. She never let anyone in besides her, Haley and Rachel, and they weren't exactly boyfriend material. Peyton knew what a great girl Brooke was, but most others didn't see that side of her.

"Peyton, what is your problem?" Brooke said as she sat up.

"I just worry about you, Brooke! You sleep with all of these guys, I mean, I'm pretty sure _you've_ even lost count, but you haven't had a boyfriend since 8th grade, and that was _Tim. _Look how he turned out! Don't you want to fall in love?"

Brooke crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "Maybe I don't," she said stubbornly.

"Well that really sucks, Brooke. Because being in love is amazing, and if you don't wanna experience that, then… you're really missing out on something great."

Brooke sighed. "I don't want to get hurt, Peyton. And you know that. I've seen Jake have to leave you and you crying for months after. I've seen how my parents ended up, fighting and throwing glass vases across my house. I've seen how couples end up when things end. It's not for me," she shrugged.

Peyton sighed heavily. "Okay Brooke, whatever you want. But for the records, even though Jake is gone," she sighed sadly. "I'd never take back my time with him for anything."

Brooke immediately changed the subject to how Karen's Café makes great food and how she couldn't wait to_ finally _party with Peyton, since it was a Saturday night.

"I heard about this party at UNC, supposedly it's gonna be well-worth the hour drive," Brooke said with pleading eyes. "Peyton, don't even give me that look again! We're going. Rachel, too. I'm not so sure about Tutor Wife since she's been 'tutoring' Nathan, probably in the bedroom, a _little_ much lately, but I'll call her. And don't you dare say no! We haven't spent time together in _forever_!"

Peyton sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "_Fine_ B… I'll go."

Brooke clapped her hands rapidly, a large smile planted on her face. "Oh yay! I have the cutest outfit! I'll even pick yours out too. I _know_, I am _so_ nice," she said patting Peyton's head.

She bounced off of Peyton's bed and skipped toward her closet. Within two minutes, she appeared with Peyton's signature cropped leather jacket, a leopard tank top and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

"Voila!" she said happily holding the outfit up. "Now, go shower, throw this on, and do your makeup and by the time you're done I'll be picking you up. 'Kay, bye, love you!" she said throwing the clothing at her. She blew Peyton a kiss and dashed out of the room. 

Brooke got into her car and drove home. As she walked to the door, she quickly called Rachel and Haley.

"I'll def be there Brookie," was Rachel's reply to Brooke's invitation.

"Count me in Tigger," was Haley's.

So, with the plans for her "quad" to finally hang out (which was code for get-really-drunk-and-make-out-with-numerous-sexy-boys) for the first time in what seemed like _forever_, Brooke hopped into the steamy shower ready to party.

But, as she washed the shampoo from her hair, her eyes pinched closed to avoid the foam, she couldn't help but wonder if Peyton was right about her walls.


	4. Still Take You Home

**I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN FOREVER. I have never been so stressed in my lifeeee… after 3 hours of homework, I don't have energy to shower, much less write. And there's just a lot of drama going on with my friends and BLAH. I promissssse since I plan to become anti-social in the upcoming weeks I will definitely update more often! Thanks for reading! Review!!! ******

Brooke, Rachel, Peyton and Haley pulled up to a fairly large house in Brooke's car at 9:45. It was typical of them to be "fashionably late," since Brooke insisted they don't just arrive, they make _appearances._ It was a Stepford-esque house; green lawn, red shutters, a tire swing hanging from the tree. But this party was definitely not going to be low-key. Brooke could feel it.

As they walked into the house through the front door, the four felt every eye follow each step they took. They reached the kitchen where people were all encircling a keg watching something. Brooke pushed her way through and her friends followed.

The sight before them was a blonde girl (was her name Beverly, or Bevie? Or maybe Bevin?) was doing a keg stand in front of them.

"Okay! You can put me down now! I don't wanna drink! I just wanted to be upside down!" the girl said as her boyfriend turned her back upright.

Brooke giggled at the scene and soon, her and her "quad" dispersed themselves to different parts of the house. Of course, Brooke naturally headed for where bottles of vodka were lined up like soldiers. Rachel was standing there, of course, as Brooke approached the drinks.

"Shots?" Brooke said giddily.

"Shots!" Rachel repeated enthusiastically.

They each took a shot glass and filled with vodka.

"1… 2…" Brooke began counting down.

"3!" they yelled in unison before downing the liquid. They both grimaced at the burn of the vodka in their throats, but smiled at each other afterward.

"You may be in love, but you're still a party girl at heart," Brooke commented to her friend.

"What can I say? While the cat's away, the mice will play…" she winked. The two stood together chatting and taking shots for a few minutes longer, when Brooke felt an arm wrap around her waist and a body move close behind her.

She turned around to see who it was.

"Chris!" she yelled with false enthusiasm.

"Hey baby, didn't expect you to be here… I've been calling you all day," he said planting a hard kiss on her neck.

"Uh, yeah… phone's been on the fritz," Brooke lied with a nervous shrug. She had been ignoring every call from Chris's number that she had received all day.

Rachel faked a cough. "Brooke, you're so rude. Hi, I'm Rachel," she said seductively, extending a manicured hand (dark red lacquer of course, Rachel's signature color) in Chris's direction.

"I'm Chris," he said shaking her hand. Chris turned around for a minute, and in the few seconds he wasn't facing her, Rachel mouthed "hot" to Brooke. Brooke just rolled her eyes in response.

"So," Chris said turning back around. He was now standing next to Brooke with his arm looped around her waist. "Are we gonna repeat last night?" he whispered into her ear. Rachel got the hint that Chris intended this conversation to be private, and with the blow of a kiss, she was gone into the black hole of a crowd.

"Maybe if you're lucky," she responded slyly. "Who are you here with?"

No, she didn't want to know if Lucas was here. That was crazy. She just wanted to meet his friends… since he had met her friends. Yeah, that was it. She didn't care if Lucas was here or not. If you thought she did, you were nuts.

"Lucas, you're new best friend, didn't want to come. He's hanging out at home with his_ girlfriend_," he said with a tinge of jealousy in his voice. "But my friend Josh is around here somewhere," he said as he scanned the room.

Brooke felt butterflies rise in her stomach for a moment at the mention of Lucas's name. So what? He was sexy. She was allowed to fantasize.

"So how about we go find somewhere private?" Chris said with his hand on the small of her back.

"Later," she murmured, letting her hand graze his thigh as a sign of assurance. She felt him tense underneath her hand at the unexpected touch.

"I'm gonna go check up on my friends… I'll be back in a second."

Brooke filled up half of another cup of straight vodka before cruising through the crowd in the search of Peyton. She would occasionally take a few large gulps of the vodka as she walked through the crowded house. Her buzz now turned to blissful dizziness as she plopped herself down on the couch next to some cute boy she'd never seen.

"Hey, I'm Brooke," she said facing him.

"Brett," he replied.

"You're sexy," she slurred.

"You're wasted," he remarked as he inched slightly close to her.

"Yes, meaning _you'll do_," she giggled. She reached for the collar of his polo and pulled him in so that their lips collided.

Brett put his hand on the back of her neck as he pulled her in closely. Suddenly, Brooke felt _wrong_ making out with a random boy. What was going on? She normally loved this!

She pulled back. "Excuse me," she said softly as she got up from the couch. She pushed through the massive crowds until she finally reached the front door. She opened it hastily and walked (in as straight of a line as she could manage) to the front lawn.

That's when she saw them.

Lucas was walking toward the house, his blonde head bobbing happily as he laughed with the equally blonde girl next to him. His arm was around her shoulders and he was pulling her in closely… _affectionately._ Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.

She hoped that he wouldn't notice her, but she knew he would.

"Brooke!" he called happily as he approached her. "You're here!"

"Hey, Lucas…" Brooke said. "Hi, I'm Brooke," she said tipsily offering her hand to the blonde girl.

"Blair. But call me Bee," she smiled. They shook hands.

"Well, I better get going," Brooke said with a nervous smile. "Nice meeting you."

She began to walk away, but Lucas grabbed her arm softly to stop her. Although she didn't want to, she couldn't help but feel the electric sparks across her skin where his fingers had met her creamy flesh.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked with a disappointed expression.

"Oh, you know… I'm… tired," she lied. She faked a yawn dramatically.

"You should really stay. Lucas actually didn't stop talking about you earlier! He made you sound so much fun! Come in with us, we can hang out," Blair offered.

Brooke's stomach knotted knowing that Lucas had talked about her. In the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she saw Lucas blush.

"That's so sweet, but no, I'm okay. I'm just gonna drive home," she said. She stumbled quickly out of no where.

"Oh no you're not," Lucas said looking into her glazed eyes. "You're drunk."

"Am not!" she whined dragging out the last word.

"Walk in a straight line then, big shot," Lucas teased.

"Fine!" Brooke said stubbornly. She began to walk in, well, what was _far_ from a straight line. Brooke giggled as she almost fell again.

"Give me your keys Brooke," Lucas insisted, his face becoming serious.

"Fiiiiine," she said digging them out of her bag. She saw Blair trying to suppress a scowl, but she didn't care.

"Go inside, Blair. Josh and Chris are in there. I'll be back in ten," he said planting a quick kiss on her head. Blair nodded and smiled weakly at Brooke, jealousy running through her veins. But, she knew Lucas was the type to save everyone, so she didn't stress it. He would've done the same for her, right?

And with that, Blair watched enviously as Lucas and Brooke walked down the block to the light blue Volkswagen convertible, Lucas's hand on the small of her back as a form of sober support in her drunken state.


	5. Crushcrushcrush

Brooke's heels dug into the soft ground beneath her as they walked across the lawn toward Lucas's car. She'd stumble every now and then only to find Lucas's arm saving her. Even if it was the tiniest slip, his arm was extended and connecting to her skin with an electric pulse. She couldn't help but notice it, even in her obliterated state. Each time his skin grazed hers, she felt a surge of electricity on the spot.

"This is me," Lucas said, breaking her from her thoughts. He clicked the small black key in his hand and a two-door red convertible flashed before them.

"Nice car," she said. Her words may have been slurred still, but she _was_ impressed.

"My dad owns a car dealership. You know the deal… bribing me for my love," he said with a soft chuckle.

She couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

She watched him as he opened the door to the passenger side for her. As she walked over, he put his hand out to help her in.

Electricity again.

She eased into the leather seat and watched as Lucas smiled at her through the glass window and closed the door behind her. He joined her in the car moments later, his arm once again brushing against hers as he began the ignition.

"So," she said trying to make conversation. "How long have you and Blair been together?"

"We're on and off… but collectively, probably… a year?"

Brooke couldn't help but register the fact that he didn't know specifics.

"Why on and off? She seems very niiiiiice," Blair said drunkenly, smirking to herself. To be completely honest, Blair seemed like one of those girls who was sweet as candy until you _really_ got to know her.

"She likes to pick fights," he shrugged. He kept his eyes focused on the road, but couldn't help wondering why he was telling a drunk girl that he had just met these things. He didn't even tell his best friends about his Blair problems.

Really, he cared about Blair. Maybe he even loved her. He wasn't sure sometimes. Everything would be going great for them and then… well, then she'd freak out about the slightest thing. Like him being late for a date. Or him not answering a call. And whenever he'd try to explain that his car wouldn't start, or he had left his cell phone at home all day, she wouldn't believe him.

'Trust issues' was an understatement, basically.

"So what about you?" he asked. "You must've been with some guy in there."

"Always," she said with a seductive smirk.

Lucas felt a knot form, but then quickly release in his stomach.

"It must've been a random guy, since you don't do the whole 'dating' thing, correct?" He gulped.

"Oh, but of courseeee. Don't be jealous, mister. You'll get your chance." He nervously turned to face her and she gave him a quick wink. So what? She was drunk. He was her knight in shining armor for the night. She was flirtatious. He was sexy. She was allowed to have a little fun.

He felt his brow start to sweat as he turned his eyes back to the road. Why was she doing this? To drive him crazy?

"This is me!" Brooke said cheerily as they pulled up to a large white house. Lucas looked out his window as they came to a halt and admired the large property. He smiled as he saw the bright red door. It stood out against the white house. It reminded him of Brooke. She stood out to him in a way that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The two sat in the car for a few seconds in silence, both not sure what to say.

"So, Prince Charming, are you going to walk my drunken ass to the door?" Brooke said breaking the silence.

Lucas chuckled. "If I must," he teased.

Once again, Brooke found herself being half-carried to her door by Lucas.

"Aren't your parents gonna be mad?" he asked halfway to the porch.

"Ha! My parents haven't been home for more than fifteen minutes since I was _born_. My nannies had nannies. But my parents were _never_ around."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said sympathetically.

"Don't be. If I had real parents I wouldn't be able stumble into the house with attractive boys like you."

Another knot formed and released in Lucas's stomach.

They reached the porch.

"Do you wanna come in?" she offered in her sexily raspy voice.

"Brooke."

His tone was serious.

They were standing on the porch facing one another. Not too close, but not too far, Brooke noticed.

He remained silent.

She stepped closer to him, the tension lingering in the air.

"What?" she repeated softer this time.

She knew they both wanted it, and he knew it just as well. But she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to hear him say something. Tell her she was beautiful, that he wanted to spend the night, _anything_. She didn't understand the force that was compelling her to think this way, but there was no point in stopping it.

She stepped closer again.

"Brooke, don't," he said completely aware of where this was about to lead.

She froze for a moment at the words, and then took a few steps backward.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I… I wasn't thinking," she said.

She wasn't sure why she was apologizing, since nothing had really happened.

"Don't be sorry," he said staring into her eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't come in," she laughed to ease the apprehension in the air.

"I'll call you," he said with a shy smile.

He turned and began walking down the stairs toward the path.

"Lucas!" she called after him.

He turned around to face her, not failing to notice the trace of her dimples that played on her face.

"Thank you for everything," she said, smiling and letting her dimples completely show.

He smiled back at her.

"I'll call you," he repeated.

And he would.


	6. Poison

Brooke lay in her bed, starring at the ceiling blankly, feeling absolutely helpless. She was falling for a boy she hardly even knew, and she couldn't stop it. Not only did she hardly know him, he had a girlfriend. Brooke, being Brooke Davis, had slept with a taken… or married… guy or two, but something about Lucas scared her. He was intimidating, and smart, and _in love_ with someone who, frankly, seemed like a… bitch.

What _was_ he doing with her?

The ceiling did no tricks, provided no answers and remained white as she stared at it intently.

He said he would call, but she knew he wouldn't.

She had made a fool of herself in front of him last night. No boy wanted the cheap, easy, drunk girl when they could have the nice girl that you've known for years. He _had_ the girl he'd known for years.

She continued staring at the ceiling. Answerless.

Her cell phone began ringing on her vanity. She shot out of bed, her heart aching in hopes of it being Lucas.

"Hey," she answered breathlessly, her prayers being answered.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Lucas asked, with genuine concern.

"I'm okay. Headache. The usual Sunday-morning-Brooke-Davis-wake-up," she giggled. Even in the most nerve-wracking situations, she kept her cool. It was part of the whole "walls around my heart" game she played.

Lucas chuckled on the end of the line. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay…" he started. There was silence for a few seconds.

"And… I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a drink this week," he added hurriedly.

"I'd like that," Brooke said. She smiled to herself, her dimples full fledged.

"Tuesday good for you?"

"I'll consult my secretary and see if I can pencil you in," she teased.

"Tuesday it is," he asserted. "I'll pick you up at 7."

"Lucas?"

"Mhm?" he answered.

"_What about Blair_?"

The words flowed off uneasily from her sandpaper tongue.

"We're going out as _friends_," he said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince: her or himself.

Brooke gulped. Oh. So, they were just friends who shared an almost-kiss.

"Sounds good," she lied. "I'll see you on Tuesday." And with that, she clicked her phone shut.

Lucas couldn't understand why she had ended the call so abruptly. His thoughts turned to Tuesday. He felt a warm sensation in his chest at the idea of spending alone time with Brooke by his own initiation. This wasn't through his roommate. This wasn't through a drunken car ride and _almost_-kiss. This was because he wanted to see her.

"Who was that, babe?"

Blair edged out of the bedroom into the kitchen of Lucas and Chris's apartment adorned in merely a sheet that was draped loosely around her body. She walked toward Lucas and ran a slender finger down his naked chest. He smiled at her warmly in return for her touch and grabbed her hand. He planted a long kiss on it, guilt beginning to creep up his spine.

He had just had sex with his girlfriend of almost three years, and he was calling another girl who he had almost-kissed the previous night and was arranging to meet her for "drinks."

Aw, poor Lucas. Life's tough when you have women swooning for you left and right!

"Nate. The boys are going out on Tuesday night. You don't mind right?"

He didn't know why he lied. He didn't know why the words easily rolled off his tongue. He didn't know why his brain instinctively came up with an excuse. All he knew was he was meeting a gorgeous girl for drinks Tuesday night, and he was lying to his _girlfriend_ about it.

Naughty, naughty boy.

"Oh, that sounds fun," she said smiling. She pressed into his chest, resting her head over his heart. "Maybe I'll plan a girls' night." She let her eyes drift closed, finding comfort and contentedness just being near Lucas.

_Does she hear how fast my heart is beating?_

As if reading his mind, Blair pulled away and looked up at him.

"Why's your heart racing?" Her face was in a grimace, becoming more suspicious by the moment. This was how Blair was. She always suspected the worst in him.

_Because she had no reason to, right?_

"I'm still a little riled up from your performance a few minutes ago." He smirked at her seductively and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Second lie.

"Well," she said, tracing his body with her finger once again. "We _could_ go for round two. I mean, if you _really_ want to." She looked at him and smiled.

"I could go for round two, three and four if it's with you, babe," he smiled down at her.

Exaggeration or lie?

With that, Blair stepped back from the blonde boy. She eyed Lucas, making sure he was watching her carefully. Once she knew she had his complete attention, she let the sheet fall slowly from her body, revealing her curves.

But, seeing his girlfriend naked in front of him didn't entice him. It made him wonder what _Brooke_ looked like naked.

"So, you're going out with another girl's boyfriend… who you _nearly_ made out with the other night?"

"I prefer to call it an _almost-kiss_."

Peyton was sprawled across Brooke's bed while Brooke sat in front of her vanity. She was rearranging bottles of perfume and nail polish nervously as she tried to convince Peyton (or maybe herself?) that going out with Lucas was _harmless._

"Oh god, I am _so sorry_. Let me restate. You are going out with another girl's boyfriend who you shared an '_almost kiss'_ with? The _real _question here is… who are you trying to fool?"

"I am not _fooling_ anyone P Sawyer! I am going for drinks with someone I just met! He's very nice!"

"Very nice **looking**!" Peyton retorted, holding back laughter.

Brooke threw a pillow at her.

"Shutup. I promise nothing will happen."

_Oh Brooke, don't you know… you shouldn't make promises you can't keep!_

Brooke gulped, keeping a smile plastered on her face. She _knew_ this wasn't just about being "friends" with Lucas. It was so much more.

But she hardly even knew him!


	7. Overdrive

**Hi everyone! Normally, I don't write anything personal at the top of my chapters, so just hear me out… PLEASE, check out ESPECIALLY if you are taking SATs/ACTs. It's a place to practice vocabulary, and with every word you get correct, you donate 10 grains of rice to help world hunger. You will REALLY make a difference by using this website. Leave me a review telling me what you think of it! **

------------------------------

"Which jeans, dark or light?" Brooke asked, holding up both pairs next to each other for her best friend.

"Why do you care? You two are _'just friends,'_" Rachel said, doing air quotes for emphasis.

"I don't care!" Brooke protested. "You know I always like to look my best!"

"Whatever you say, ho. But we all know you're gonna fuck him and then forget him, just like every other guy. I like the dark ones better."

"Aw thanks best friend," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I like the dark ones too."

To be honest, she _was_ excited to go out with Lucas, even if it was just as friends. She had no intentions of sleeping with him. He had a girlfriend! Not that that had stopped her before… but Lucas. Lucas was different. She couldn't place her finger on _what_ made him different. **He just was.**

"Okay! You need to go home! He's gonna be here any minute!" Brooke said as she caught a glimpse of the time.

"But I wanna meet him!"

"If you meet him, you'll steal him. He's _that_ cute," Brooke smiled.

"You mean steal him from his _girlfriend_?" Rachel smirked.

"Oh shutup!"

"Just watch your heart, Brooke. I know you have a crush on him, and that's great, you haven't had a crush on a boy since, what? Middle school?" Rachel smiled sympathetically. "But he has a girlfriend. You're playing with fire, so try not to get burned."

"_Just _friends, Rach," Brooke said trying to reassure not only Rachel, but herself. "Now get out of here! You have a boyfriend. Shouldn't you be having sex or something?" she teased, knowing about Rachel's sexual… troubles.

"Don't remind me about the virgin-issue. We start making out, and I start unbuttoning my shirt, he freezes, and next thing I'm doing is talking about kittens and rainbows. I thought virgins loved that stuff!" she said, pouting.

Brooke giggled, said a quick goodbye to her friend, and listened as the door slammed and Rachel started her car and sped down the street.

She checked the mirror a final time, adjusting her bra to expose a little more cleavage. Just because she had a tiny-little-nothing-baby crush didn't mean she was going _conservative_.

She applied another thin layer of clear lipgloss and grabbed her Chanel clutch just as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she yelled, rushing toward her signature red door. Not a lot of people knew how much she loved that door. Red was not only her favorite color, but she loved the way it stood out against her plain white mansion. It always caught your eye, even from a few blocks away. During the winter, when all of Tree Hill was covered in snow, her red door stuck out brightly from the mesh of the white house and the settled flakes.

Her red heels clicked against the wooden floors as she made her way to the door. She opened it slowly, as if providing anticipation for Lucas.

"Hi you," she said in her most sultry voice.

"Hey. Wow, you look great," he commented from the doorway.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself," she commented. He smelled heavenly and she couldn't help but feel slightly intoxicated from the fume. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and khakis. Even though it was simple, it managed to look like a million dollars on his toned body. The sleeves were rolled up slightly, revealing the contours of his delicious muscles.

_Yummy._

"We ready to go?" he asked, breaking her from her fantasies of him.

"Always."

And with that, she slid out of the door and locked it mechanically. She and Lucas walked down the path from her house side by side, their arms grazing occasionally. She wasn't sure if she was the only one who felt sparks with each touch, but she hoped she wasn't.

The got into Lucas's car and began driving down the road.

"So, Chris was thrilled when I told him I was going out with you tonight," Lucas said smirking.

Brooke laughed. "Hm, maybe I'll come over for a quickie and go out for breakfast with his roommate after. I hear he's sweet."

Lucas looked over at her and smiled. "Kinda cute too," he flirted.

"I _guess_… I was more into the food though the first time around," she teased.

Lucas looked at her, trying to force an angry face, but he couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous she was.

"So, what bar are we going to?"

"You'll see," he answered mysteriously.

"Oh goodie! I love surprises," she smiled.

A few minutes later, the two pulled into the parking lot of a bar Brooke had never been to. She never thought she'd see the day where a local bar would be unfamiliar to her, but there was a first time for everything.

Lucas stepped out of the car and walked around to Brooke's side. He opened the door for her and she was taken aback at his manners.

"Your mother would be proud," she said as they walked toward the entrance.

Once again, he opened the door to the bar for her. They stepped inside. Brooke looked around. Smoke filled the air and there were various pool tables. Random two-seater tables were set up with barstools. She loved it already. It was mysterious.

"So, I was thinking, I kick your ass at pool over a pitcher of beer?" Lucas said smirking.

"Oh, you are so on," Brooke said, smirking back. "Loser buys next round?"

"Deal," he said, holding his hand out for Brooke to shake. She gladly took it (another excuse to touch him) and let it linger a second after the shake was over. She looked into her eyes as she pulled her hand back slowly and flipped her hair.

He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, but he refused to show his excitement.

"I'll go get the beer, you rack 'em," Brooke said before smiling at him seductively and turning on her heel.

He watched her curvaceous body as she walked toward the bar and wondered how he would ever be able to be _just friends_ with a girl like her.


End file.
